


Smut Fanfiction Challenge: Masochism (Christophe x Viktor)

by Vasser



Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Yuuri!!! on Ice - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chris, Friday is their kinky day, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I mean Chris bites him once, M/M, Masochism, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Smut Fanfiction Challenge, Spanking, slight humiliation, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: On a Friday Viktor and Chris try out new sexual things. One Friday, Chris comes home and suggests something a little different to before...~ Part Two of the Smut Fanfic Challenge ~





	Smut Fanfiction Challenge: Masochism (Christophe x Viktor)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is miles better than my first one. I got into the flow a lot better this time. Helps that I seriously ship them *^*  
Enjoy!

Viktor heard the familiar ring of the doorbell and chuckled happily as Makkachin bounced towards the front door. It was like she knew who was coming, like she knew her other roommate would be coming in shortly. That was one thing Viktor loved about being married to Chris: Makka was comfortable around him. That was very important to him, it mean so much that his husband and his beloved pet could coexist. He would never have to choose between them. 

He rose from his place lounging on the sofa and gave the dog's head a little pat. "Good girl, go sit in the kitchen~," he cooed encouragingly, opening the door once she started to toddle off. As much as he loved Makka he wanted to be the first to greet his lover. 

Chris walked into their home and swiftly shut the door behind him, offering Viktor a wink. "Ah, I missed you, my Vitya!" Arms were instantly around him and he smiled broadly, letting Chris smother him with affection. It was part of who the Swiss man was, he couldn't expect him to keep his hands to himself. He embraced him back, giving him a firm squeeze to let him know that he missed him too.

As they pulled away Chris let out a wistful sigh. Viktor looked into his eyes in curiosity and rolled his own playfully when he saw the desire already pooling there. How could he forget it was Friday? Definitely Christophe's favourite day of the week, and Viktor admitted having a large interest too. They had been waiting for Friday to come all week, but Viktor was so busy today he supposed it just slipped his mind.

"Let's get dinner over with, Vitya. I want to get to the bedroom," he almost whined as Viktor chuckled and told him to be patient. Not that the Russian wasn't aroused now he remembered, but if their previous Fridays were anything to go by then Viktor would soon be satisfied enough.

\----

After a quick and light dinner Chris left some food out for Makkachin and promptly shut her in the cozy living room for the night. He was doing everything so quickly, it was so obvious that he was impatient about getting everything started. Friday was a Godsend for passion, it was the day they could take each other to the bedroom and just experiment with all the depraved things they wanted so long as they both consented. It was an evening where their normal lives got left behind and they became pure sex energy, finding the best ways to tease and torture and please their lust.

Although, Chris seemed more eager than usual today, making Viktor think that he must have a burning desire to request from tonight. He simply finished the dishes before walking in a tense silence with Chris upstairs. The atmosphere around them crackled with an energy as they looked forward to finding new pleasure together and breaking up the monotony of their lives. Neither of them could wait anymore. They wanted each other. Needed. Needed in the most unconventional way.

"Do you have an idea, Chris? Something you want to do?" Viktor asked as he started to slowly strip himself, letting Chris savour the slow movements as they spoke. On nights like this Viktor found it better to start setting the mood and taking initiative the moment they entered the bedroom. 

Surprisingly, Chris seemed hesitant. That was odd. He was confident in his sexual endeavours and usually just asked for whatever it was he wanted. For him to hesitate like this... Whatever idea he had must have been different from everything they had done before. Viktor dropped his own shirt to the floor and gave his husband and encouraging little smile, running a hand down his bare chest to encourage and seduce.

"Vitya... I need you to stop and listen to me. What I want to try today... Your consent is very important, chéri." Interesting. So it was serious enough to ask him to give explicit verbal consent. This had his attention, making him perch on the edge of the bed as he listened.

"Go ahead, Chris. I'm all ears."

"... Masochism."

That took Viktor off guard but caused him to perk up with curiosity. Of all the things they had tried so far, nothing resembled anything like this. He wondered where Chris' sudden desire had come from.

"Masochism? You want me to hurt you, Chris?" he asked questioningly, wondering whether that was truly the case. It seemed like Chris was the one who wanted to get off on the pain, he had suggested it after all. But it again went against all their other Fridays. Viktor had always been in the more submissive position of their activities. Just maybe Chris intended it for him?

"No, no. Chéri I've... I've been wanting to try it out on you. The thought of your pain is starting to do things to me and I wanted to ask you to explore it with me," the Swiss man clarified with a wary expression. As he though, it was intended for him. He seriously considered for a few moments and wondered whether he could withstand whatever Chris wanted to do. He believed he could, and while he wasn't sure whether he could get off on it, he was just intrigued enough to want to try.

"Okay. I'd like to try that Chris. I consent to bringing pain into the bedroom tonight, so long as it doesn't do more than leave me sore tomorrow morning."

Chris beamed at this, enveloping Viktor in a hug and gently kissing his cheeks. He seemed pleased that he had agreed and whispered soft promises to take care of him tonight. Viktor didn't doubt it for a second, he loved Chris and Chris loved him, their relationship was based on their trust and honesty with one another. How could Chris possibly go against years of that trust?

The Swiss man slowly slid his hands down Viktor's chest and tugged his trousers slowly down his legs when he reached them. He took the boxers not long after and left Viktor's body completely bare to him. The Russian laughed at seeing a noticeable tent in Chris' pants grow further.

With his newfound enthusiasm it didn't take long for for Chris to strip down and get Viktor lying on the bed stomach down. His eyes lit up as he took in Viktor's submissive stance and realised that his husband with truly waiting for them to do these things together. It was cute how excited Chris was, almost like it was their first time together all over. He must have been really invested in this fetish for it to mean so much that Viktor consented.

He gently started to rub Viktor's delicate shoulders and moved carefully down his back, making him groan in delight. He hadn't expected a pre-sex massage, but he wasn't complaining. He let out little appreciative hums and something akin to a purr when Chris started to gently massage his bare ass. He was disappointed when Chris moved his hands away, and instinctively groaned in displeasure.

SMACK!

Viktor let out a loud gasp as he felt Chris' hand come down hard on his backside, leaving a stinging sensation that was mildly uncomfortable. It wasn't the hardest hit in the world, but it was far from gentle. Apparently they had started, and he didn't even realise. 

"C-Chris... God, that hurt! I..." he scrambled for words, trying to organise how he felt about the short and sharp sting of being spanked. It faded quickly and left an odd throbbing sensation and he... "I w-want more."

Chris looked relieved, like he honestly thought for a moment that he had made Viktor uncomfortable and felt bad about it. He soon offered a surprisingly soft smile and gently massaged his ass again. "You like that, Vitya? Who knew you were such a dirty boy," he teased, although the words had an almost biting tone. It felt like being mocked and it sent a shiver up Viktor's spine. Of course, while worrying about the physical aspects, he forgot that humiliation was a part of masochism too.

"I wonder if you every let anyone else see a dirty side to you... Or maybe you've been a naughty little slut. Hey, tell me Vitya," he started as he landed another hard slap on Viktor's butt. "Tell me whether you've been naughty for anyone but me."

Chris had really wasted no time getting into this. His cock twitched at the words and he had to work hard to control his breathing after the arousal of the slap. He had to think for a while before he looked back at Chris and shook his head. "You're the only one I share my dirty desires with, Chris."

Even though he already knew that it still seemed to give Chris pride and satisfaction. Viktor was most comfortable with him. Viktor would only try these things with him. If Chris' erection was anything to go by, the thought of Viktor's complete loyalty and trust was arousing him. Honestly, what a weird guy. He was perfect.

He landed a quick succession of sharp smacks to Viktor's backside before suddenly leaning in close, biting the top of the Russian's ear. Viktor let out an involuntary whimper and felt blood rush to the injured spot. His ear went bright red and ached terribly, making him convulse in discomfort. "N-not the ears Chris, I don't like that."

"Okay, Vitya, don't worry. I'll stop whenever you want me to. We're both trying to find pleasure here, I'm not here to torture you."

The Swiss man peppered kisses on and around Viktor's ear before using his nails to lightly scratch down his back. This wrenched another gasped from his husband as the sting faded to an ache. He marvelled at how Chris seemed to know how to hurt without breaking skin, how he remembered what points would draw the most pleasurable kind of pain from the human body. Noting Viktor's positive reaction, Chris scratched again. He actually earned a moan this time.

"Vitya, look at you. You're going all red an tense. It's so beautiful..." he murmured appreciatively, kissing at Viktor's neck as he ran his fingers over the Russian's new sore spots. His hips started to rock and move his erection between the crease of Viktor's sore ass, causing even more pleasure. 

"Masochism... Masochism is good. I like it," he said, delivering his final verdict to his blonde husband. Yes, this would be a lovely feature in their bedroom when they were in the mood. Chris halted his movements and wrapped his arms firmly around Viktor's torso, practically dazzling with pleasure on top of him. 

"Then prepare your body, Vitya. I'm going to pull your hair while I fuck you dry."

Yes.

That sounded so impossibly good that Viktor melted.

Chris chuckled again and suddenly pushed his cock into him without warning. There was a distinct stretch and an almost burning sensation that went straight to Viktor's balls. He wasn't kidding when he said dry, Chris hadn't used any sort of lube and had deliberately wiped all the pre-cum from his cock before going in. He wanted Viktor to be uncomfortable, to find the pleasure. His hands wrapped into his hair to finish the position, and he lightly tugged.

The sting of his scalp left Viktor dizzy and the first few thrusts of Chris' hips made him want to cry. Maybe it was because there was no lube, but Chris felt so rough on the walls of his ass that he wanted to cry. It was beautiful. He arched his back and let Chris continue to move, hoping he didn't become numb to the pain too quickly.

The pace increased rapidly and Chris pulled his short hair with each thrust, Viktor holding onto the pillow and screaming into it with delight. He swore he was being torn in half, he had no clue how lube made such a difference to how a dick felt inside your body.

"It's a shame you don't have that long hair anymore, Vitya, it would be delightful to pull," his lover purred from behind him. He groaned at the deliciously sinful thought and begged Chris for something he didn't believe. 

"Harder! Oh God, Chris! Pull my hair harder! Make my head hurt so much it throbs!"

He didn't understand how he was so quickly coming apart, Chris' cock rubbing the inside of him was hardly new, and surely just a little pain couldn't bring this much pleasure!

His husband obliged, yanking his hair back so hard he swore he would cry. He kept doing it again and again and his cock inevitably started to leak and lubricate the inside of Viktor. It seemed they were both getting quite close. He couldn't resist moving once of his hands down and roughly getting himself off as Chris fucked him and hurt his head. Because this was not making love like the other days. This was a proper fucking, and a proper fucking should be enjoyed to the fullest.

His dick was sensitive in his hand but he didn't care. He rubbed himself fast and hard anyway, making himself feel tender as he grew close to orgasm. Chris let go of his hair and was cursing behind him now, obviously enjoying the little show. He let go of his hair and grabbed Viktor's hips, plunging himself deeper inside and cumming hard. 

That did it for Viktor as well, Chris filling him was the push he needed to reach his own release. He came onto his own hand and panted hard, blushing when he noticed how red and raw his own dick was. Well, he would definitely be sore tomorrow, there would be no disappointment on that front. And there were no permanent marks, Chris had done well. His self-restraint was incredible.

"Chris... That was incredible. Just that little bit of pain is so... So... Intense. I love it. I love you," Viktor rambled during his post-orgasm high. Chris panted before simply nodding in agreement. 

"It made you so responsive and really turned me on, God... I love you Vitya."

Viktor nodded and groaned as Chris pulled out of his sore hole, relaxing in the embrace his husband kept around him. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Vitya?"

"Next Friday, let's do this again."


End file.
